


Your Laughter is Music

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: The Two Systems have been independent for years and during this time AI research has been a focus of the cousins. With the successful creation of an AI, Breq prepares to raise her.Filling a Imperial Radch Fandom Meme: Breq/Seivarden Kid Fic but the "kid" is an AI from 'mawgs'





	Your Laughter is Music

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation about some of the wording: I don't think Breq would understand a baby as existing until it is born. Thus she refers to the unborn AI as 'fetus'.

1  
Breq sat beside Sphene, the two of them watching the little clone fetus learn to kick in its incubation pod. Attached to it were wires and flesh, the first to feed its mechanical brain, the other to feed the humanoid body. Sphene drank the arrack that she has brought to Breq as a something like a gift. “To congratulate you on a child.”

“She is not born yet,” Breq said. “Medic said she would still be growing for two months. And she is not my child.”

“Well, you are the one that is having her and who has decided to raise her,” Sphene said, drinking deeply. “Sounds like it’s yours to me.” She put her bowl down then, though she kept ahold of the bottle as she stood. “And here comes the mother. Goodbye cousin.”

Breq didn’t look up as Seivarden took Sphene’s place. Seivarden was in a wistful mood, though it seemed she was trying to hide something from Breq. Breq didn’t push to see what it was.

“She is beautiful,” Seivarden said, looking at the fetus.

“She is still unformed,” Breq reminded. She was scared to hope, if she were honest.

“I can’t believe I am agreeing with Sphene, but she is right,” Seivarden said. “This little one is like your child. You used your programmings basecode for her mind and your dna for her body.” Seivarden beamed at Breq. Warm feelings were flowing from her now. “A little Breq, in every way.”

“You have a question for me,” Breq said, changing the subject after a moment of companionable silence. There were nerves pulsing under Seivarden’s gentle joy at the fetus.

Seivarden lowered her head, trying to hide her thoughts while leaning slightly against Breq’s shoulder.

“I will not look for it in your mind,” Breq assured.

Seivarden sighed. “I am just excited to ask you.”

“And nervous.”

“When am I not?”

Breq felt a smile on her face. They both watched as a little leg kicked. “Medic put in the sound of a heart beat. I told her that as the fetus is an AI, it does not need such things, but she was insistent.”

“Have you thought about her care after she is born?” Seivarden asked.

“It has taken up much of my thoughts, as of late,” Breq admitted.

“What I have wanted to ask you...”

“And why you have been avoiding me?”

“Please let her speak,” came Mercy of Kalr’s voice. “She had asked me to help her with what she has to say.”

Seivarden gave a chuckle, letting Breq know she had heard Ship as well. “Thanks Ship.”

Breq nodded, before resting her head against Seivarden’s shoulder. It helped calm Seivarden’s nerves.

“Breq, I wanted to ask if I could help you raise your child,” Seivarden finally said. Her voice was assured, full of truth and longing, support and hope.

Breq was surprised. It was a rare moment, when she didn’t know what to say. She reached out to Ship, but got the sense that Ship would not talk to her until she said something to Seivarden.

“I have been thinking about it for months,” Seivarden confessed, resting her cheek on the top of Breq’s head. “You know how I feel about you. I love what we have. And I want to support you as you bring this new AI into the universe.”

“I can’t picture going anywhere without you,” Breq said after a long moment of silence, finding another truth tumbling from her. “I know that whatever happens, that you must remain in my life.”

“Is that a yes,” Seivarden said, voice so low it was almost a whisper.

“Yes,” Breq said, looking back to where the fetus was, tiny face peaceful, kicking stopped. “I can see her call you mom.”

Seivarden wrapped an arm around her, pulling Breq close. Breq was sure Seivarden was crying; she also felt wetness on her own face. Soft approval came from Ship, but she didn’t say anything to the pair.

2  
Breq had worked very hard with her cousins and with doctors and engineers to develop the AI that would be her daughter. The AI itself was created so that it would fit within a human, to be added to as the AI matured. The clone was made not to have a brain, instead to be completely connected to the AI core.

It took years. There had been some failures, first with creating the body and then with the mind. Full grown bodies were used first, and it was found that either the body rejected the AI or the AI killed the body. It was decided that they would have to mature together, much like a human, growing up as one.

And that is what they decided to do. Create an AI, and let it grow up. That is how Breq found herself checking in on the growth of the fetus each day. Soon it would be born. Soon it would become a baby.

One night, Seivarden came to find her asleep in a chair, leaning against the incubation pod. After pressing a kiss to where a little hand reached for the glass, she picked Breq up and carried her back to her quarters. Breq only knew this after Ship had shown her the next day.

3  
After Medic cleaned the baby up, Breq was the first one to hold her. The baby opened her eyes, a deep grey at Medic said would change in time. The baby let Breq know what she thought about not being in the warm gel she had lived in these nine months by crying loudly. Breq sat on a bed and fed the baby with a bottle she had already in hand. This pleased the little one and she fell quiet.

“What are you going to name her?” Seivarden asked. Her eyes had not left the baby since she was taken from the pod. Breq had not seen her cry yet, but Seivarden had been close many times. So much joy inside a human, it spilled out. Breq wondered if the baby would experience such joy.

“She will have your last name,” Breq said, matter of factly. “If you agree? It does not make sense for her to share my burden.”

Now Seivarden did cry. “I would be honored.” She reached forward and gently touched a tiny hand. It reached and grabbed her finger. Seivarden couldn’t stop smiling. “Hello daughter.”

“I want to name her Awn,” Breq said. “I have been considering this for sometime.”

Seivarden nodded. “I think it is perfect. Awn Vendaai.”

Awn’s eyes closed and she stopped drinking from her bottle. Breq set the bottle aside. Doing what she had learned to cherish with Seivarden, what she wished she had down with Awn’s namesake, she pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead.

4  
Breq had a crib set up in her quarters both on Mercy of Kalr and on Station. Station loved to talk to Awn, and would do so for hours. Awn slept through most of it, though if she was awake she would coo back. Once Breq overheard Station say, “Little one, you are my favorite cousin.”

Mercy of Kalr seemed to have decided similarly. Awn would be able to see what Ship saw as Breq did, but they had decided that would not be good for her maturing AI. Ship, however, was still able to tell when Awn was hungry or needed changing, and would alert both Breq and Seivarden immediately.

Kalr Five mastered making Awn’s formula and would have it ready in a moments notice, usually without Ship having to prompt her. Kalr Five had also chosen a special bottle for Awn, covered in beautiful, artistic stars. It was made to transfer no unwanted chemicals to the baby. Breq did not know where she found it, but Kalr Five was very proud of it.

Medic continued in her gruff fashion, unless Awn was around. The older doctor was her gentlest when with her smallest and most unique patient. When Seivarden teased her about it, Medic said deadpan, “The babe listens to what I say and does not try and crawl to command.” 

“Not yet,” Breq had to point out.

“With you two raising her?” Medic sighed sadly. “I am sure she would try and dance if all her bones are broken one day.”

Tisarwat seemed to resent the baby and the attention she took up. But Breq knew the truth. Tisarwat was just as smitten with Awn as the rest of her aunts and cousins. Awn also adored Tisarwat, reaching for her bright colored eyes and cooing. When neither Breq or Seivarden could get the baby to calm down, Breq would send for Tisarwat.

Breq had asked Basnaaid before naming Awn. She had been surprised when she had agreed easily. Awn loved the gardens, resting in a sling quietly whenever Breq brought her for a walk there. When Basnaaid first ask to hold her, she was so careful, making sure to craddle Awn’s head just right. But soon, much like Station, she talking with Awn, telling her all about the plants and fish.

5  
The patter of little feet let Breq know something was wrong. Turning her chair, she suddenly had an armful of child. “Momma! Ambassador Zeiat is trying to eat my fish!”

Breq felt her eyebrow raise. “Awn, when did you get a fish?”

“Aunt Basnaaid let me choose one of the fish in the gardens to be mine,” Awn said, as though that should be obvious. “But Zeiat wants to eat it!”

“Did you tell her that she should not eat your fish?” Breq asked. 

Though Awn was now only four, she did not think quite like a human four-year-old. That was to be expected. She didn’t make the same kind of grammar mistakes and was very advanced in her reading. The one thing she didn’t have was experience or a control on her emotions. She felt things even stronger than any baby lieutenant that Justice of Toren had ever had on board. Breq had to guide Awn to the answers to things that distressed her.

“Yes, and I brought her back here and got her a nasty bowl of fish sauce,” Awn pouted. “But I think she will go back and eat my fish when I am not with her!”

“Why don’t you talk to your aunt? She can make sure the Ambassador does not eat your fish,” Breq said, turning with Awn so that she could access the panel on her desk. Awn was in a phase where she prefered to talk to or through her cousins directly. Breq allowed it, if she didn’t understand her child’s thought process on the matter. “And I will got talk to the Ambassador.”

“Okay Momma,” Awn reached to get to work. “When will Mom come to cousin Station?”

Breq stood, picking up Awn before setting her in the office chair. “In a few days. She needs to be in command.”

“I miss her,” Awn said, settling on a new topic to be upset about with ease.

Breq didn’t have an easy solution to this one. She pressed a kiss to Awn’s tight curls. “I miss her too.”

6  
Breq was late. She had had a meeting with the tea pickers, hearing issues they still faced and celebrating all that had been accomplished. Getting off the transport from the planet to Station, she hurried toward the gardens.

“They are waiting for you,” Station said in her ear.

“Please tell them I am on my way,” Breq said.

“It is my favorite cousin’s birthday,” Station responded, but Breq was sure she also relayed the message.

The gardens were beautiful. After a lot of work both structurally and then to regrow all of the plants, one could not tell all that had happened here. Near the pond, Seivarden sat on a blanket. Awn had rolled up her pants and was in the water, giggling as the fish nibbled her toes.

Breq loved that sound; the sound of her daughter’s laughter. Somewhere in these years, Seivarden and Mercy of Kalr had taught Breq to love again. Awn had finalized that healing. Better than any song, Awn’s laughter was.

Awn spotted Breq first. “Momma!” she called, dashing barefoot across the grass and moss.

Breq opened her arms and swooped the girl up, both of them responding faster than any human would. “Happy birthday,” Breq kissed her forehead.

“Momma, none of my cousins have birthdays,” Awn said, arms resting around Breq’s shoulders as Breq rested the six-year-old on her hip. “Is that why you say I am special?”

“It is one of the reasons, yes, my daughter,” Breq said, walking to where Seivarden sat, watching them with a smile.

Awn started to squire and Breq let her down. “Come! Mom brought cake and sweet tea!”

“Shouldn’t she have dinner first?” Breq asked Seivarden.

Seivarden gave Breq a kiss on the cheek as she sat. “It’s a birthday treat.”

Breq hmmed. “Well, first she must open her present.” Breq reached into the bag she wore at her side.

Awn’s eyes light up, her attention turning from the little cakes that Seivarden was laying out. “What is it!”

Breq handed the box to her. “Something you have been asking for.”

Awn placed the box in her little lap, and quickly pulled it appart. Inside was a beautiful game board that looked like an ocean with bags of little fish and turtle counters. Awn’s eyes got even brighter, and she flew back back into Breq’s arms. “Thank you Momma!” Pulling back, she started setting up the game. “Can we play now?”

“After cake,” Breq said and Seivarden chuckled. Breq felt her laughter, having tucked herself under Seivarden’s arm, a habit neither of them broke after all that time.

Awn picked up one of the tiny fish, and let it ‘taste’ a piece of her cake. “A Significant dessert,” she had the fish say, face and mannerisms perfect.

Breq had to finish serving the tea, because Seivarden couldn’t stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt was:  
> "Okay so Post-Mercy far enough in the future where the sorta canon biomechs are up and running. The three cores have been successfully integrated into The R2S with biomechs, and for some reason Breq decides they should create a totally new AI designed by AIs. It's got no Anaander influence and will initiate with one biomech (with more to come later).
> 
> Seivarden finds out during development and points out to Breq that she's basically having a kid. Breq argues that's not true. Seivarden asks to be another parent. Breq finally gives in and agrees.
> 
> Bonus: The AI has some of Breq's mannerisms. The AI is more humanlike than previous AIs and less reserved about its feelings. The AI calls Breq and Seivarden mom. Seivarden calls it kiddo.
> 
> Other characters can be aunts or relatives. Sphene is the vodka aunt."
> 
> I hope I hit a lot of this! I am a sucker for kid fics, so I may be revisiting this again to continue/expand the story. Maybe some Seivarden POV? Also having other characters interact with baby Awn.


End file.
